pripara_idol_academyfandomcom-20200214-history
Sonata 3 - The Milky Boy Finally Debuts
'The Milky Boy Finally Debuts is the solo debut live of Sango Yagichi. Plot Sango invites his friends to his family's milk farm. As they get to help with the farming, they got to know Sango a little more deeper. Roleplay Invitation? Ichigo: And class dismissed, kara, kero! (all the students went out of their respective classrooms) Sumire: What unpredictable event? (Sumire thinks about the mysterious girl and her warnings) Ichigo: I think it has something to do with the one who kidnapped Klara. Sumire: Really? Ichigo: I don't know yet but my hunches tell me so. Sumire: Oh..... Sango: Hey every.... (PriPara Police passing by and making siren like sounds) Dorothy: PriPara Police on duty Michiko: So stand back everyone Mikan: Onward to Layla Kaguya, nano! (PriPara Police all says "pwong" and heads off to find Layla) Sango: They just started their investigation? Sumire: Without Laala? Ichigo: That's wierd, kara Akane: And what's even more weirder is that Yurika ate all the tacos in my lunchbox Yurika: I never intended to eat it all Sango: Okay! Guess what. Sumire: Your cows just gave birth to 5 new kids. Sango: No Ichigo: Today is your lucky day or something like that Sango: No Akane: Or the fact that you saw a black cat as bad luck Sango: No. And that's probably too negative. Okay! Here it is, my parents invited all of you to come and help at our farm especially it's harvest season. Akane: Eh?! All of us!! Are Mikan and Layla invited too. Sango: Of course! I really wish to invite Dorothy and Michiko but I know they're still busy investigating the case of Lady Arachne while maybe in the farm, Mikan can get somw from Layla. The Farm Akane: This is no normal farm!! Yurika: It looks rather typical to me. Sango: Welcome to the Yagichi Farm everyone. This is where I mostly spend time with my family than going out in restaurants or maybe outings. Sadly, we can't afford that much money. Yurika: Really?! I never knew. Sumire: Oh, Yurika! I thought you know him well. Yurika: Onee-chan, not all best friends have to care for each other's family background. Someone like that is a bother. Sumire: Now I finally feel like a bother myself. Mikan: Okay! So what can Mikan do to help you, nano! Sango: We can start by milking cows and goats. Layla: Awesome! Let's get started. I can't wait to get myself some dirt. Akane: So I can pretty say you're down to earth. Layla: Hai! Ore, where's Amanogawa-sensei. Sango: Amanogawa-sensei is somewhere where there is danger. Ichigo: Tanoshii ne~! Go Go hill sliding, satsu! Layla: She is too unpredictable. Mikan: Temo hill sliding wo tanoshi ne, nano Yurika: You don't know how dangerous that can be and it would be a miracle for our teacher to be alive just now. Carrots And Frogs Sango: Now we've got the milks done I guess we can start with the harvesting of the carrots. I've already sent Amanogawa-sensei and Mikan over there. Mikan: Hora ni, gaeru-chan, nano. Ichigo: Etto, Keroro Gunsou!! Sumire: Now I feel bad for Keroro even thou he actually looks like a frog! Baka no gaeru Yurika: Carrot picking seems to be quite fun! Layla: I once have done it before and I still never forget how fun it is! We see a lot of worms that day. Akane: Worms.... Layla: I just said it. Akane: Kowai! Sumire: Hate to ruin the moment of your beloved dirt fun but Akane has a phobia for worms. Layla: Oh, Akane!! (the kids starts to harvest out the carrots) Mikan: Oishi, nano (about to take a bite of the carrot) Ichigo: Mikan!! Do not eat that yet, it hasn't even been washed. Mikan: Temo, I'm hungry! Sango: Let's stop for today. Mom made some delicious warm soup and a bowl of rice for us. All (except Sango): YAY!! I CANNOT WAIT TO EAT!! (causes a stampede) Sango: Hey, wait!! Fresh Soup And A Bowl Of Rice For Dinner Mrs. Yagichi: Oh, hello. You must be the friends of my son Sankun. You're welcome of course. Sumire: She looks to pretty to be a farmer's wife. Ichigo: I know right, satsu. Mikan: Mitemite ne, nano! Yoshu itedaikimasu! (gets a spoon full of rice). Oishi ne, nano! Mrs. Yagichi: You must be Shiratama Mikan. Sango has told me all about you and your large appetite. Mikan: Arigatou, nano! The souo taste refreshing and the rice is as delicious, nano. Sango: Sorry guys if this is all you can eat in our household. We actually can't afford much. Yurika: Are you joking me! (the whole dining area gets frozen) Yurika: Looks like your not. What I'm trying to say is that visiting a farm is kinda different from the city. Sumire: We can smell the fresh air here, the beautiful flowers also look pretty. Akane: Though there are a lot of worms here, I'm glad to see the frogs, kerokero. Ichigo: I agree with everything. Sango: *blushes* g..guys. Stop being too positive. Ann: Says the boy who told Akane that what she said is too negative. Sango: Ann! Arigatou ne, for your appreciation while you're in here. Wait! I have an idea for my Making Drama now. Mikan: Hontou ni, nano! Ann: Omedetou ne! I can't wait to see you debut. Mrs. Yagich: Ganbaru Sankun. Sango: Hai! Boku wa ganbarimasu wa yo ni. Sango's Debut Live *Sango's Debut Live Big News From The Police's Dorothy and Michiko: Mikan! Mikan: Dorothy! Michiko, nano *hugs both of them* Dorothy: Guess what, Mikan. We found some clues on where to find Lady Arachne. Michiko: These! *shows Mikan a path of bread crumbs* We discovered that Layla might placed some open bread crumbs on purpose when she first saw her. Mikan: Is it true Layla, nano! Layla: Yes. I informed Dorothy and Michiko already but I'm sorry if I forget you. Sumire (from behind a tree): Klara, one day, we'll awake you. Ichigo: I have high hopes for that. Sumire: Amanogawa-sensei! Ichigo: Ne. This mission is probably harder than the Keroro Platoon taking over this planet. We have a hard enemy to face. Sumire: I know right!! Character Appearance *Sumire Hanasaki *Mikan Shiratama *Akane Urawa *Ann Fukuhara *Ichigo Amanogawa *Sango Yagichi *Yurika Hanasaki *Layla Kaguya *Dorothy West *Michiko Manaka Next *Sonata 4 - My Goal As A Samurai Yurika's senpai finally gave her a test to see if she can be an independent samurai. Category:Usagi Kawausa Hishikawa Category:Roleplays Category:Dress Up! Sonata Category:DUS Arc 1 Category:Unmei Challenge